vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
High Priest
The currently unnamed High Priest of the Followers of Set. Appear He wears a long cloak and carries a staff around with him. Though his face is not shown, what is shown of it is heavily scarred. According to Dye You, his face is scary and he frightened her as a child for this reason. Though mostly in a robe, when he met her he was wearing other clothing. He is always seen wearing Rotting Bracelet. Personality He has little care for his followers and gladly sacrifices them to his lord Set. Like all members of his clan, he follows his king loyally and waits for his return. He is quite cruel and willingly spreads Xue Yan to both Vampires and Humans, not shying from even infecting children. Abilities He is very powerful, having summoned skeletons to fight and trapped Ge Chen within his own memories, convincing him for a moment to let his guard down and die, he proved he was capable of handling the Ventrue Clan leader. This technique is called "The Dream Devil's Cacoon", and he came close to actually succeeding. Had it not been for Yue Jian he may just have. He was also able to tell the difference between the fake Poison Bottle, Devil Doll, and Illusion Mirror. He has his clans Sacred Weapon Rotting Bracelet. History Infecting Dye and Ji Xiu It is unknown who was infected first, but at some point in time he infected both Dye You and Ge Chen's little brother Ji Xiu with Xue Yan. Dye You was infected when she attended a festival and Ji Xiu while he was left alone when his brother Ge Chen walked off. Though he did note that Ji Xiu was able to resist the disease. Chapter 63 Return of the King At some point, Min Xing Yan is looked after by his clan under his close observations. The boy was the reincarnation of their King Set. Mu Jing Ren constantly tries to escape his destiny via suicide as Set's influence grows, causing the Priest concern. Eventually as Set grows too strong for him to contain, he asks for a white suit from the Priest.[[Chapter 71|'Chapter 71']] Abducting the Sacred Weapons In the current timeline he appears when Jalousie unsuccessfully tries to steal the Camarilla sacred weapons. He realises she has been duped. Chapter 61 When the Camarilla try and escape, the pair confront the group outside their HQ. Ge Chen tries to fight him while Lila, Yue Jian, Fraser, Ai Na and Clain hold off the skeletons he raises to fight them, as well as Jalouise. Chapter 62 He arouses the past within Ge Chen to counter him, causing him to relive his Brother's death through his eyes. Ge Chen is trapped in the "Devils Dream Cacoon" spell, a spell that attacks a persons soul directly. Chapter 63 When Yue Jian helps him break free, the high priest stops his pupil from preventing their escape, as he realises Yue Jian as the DNA of "her". Chapter 64 Though he has not been seen since, the Rotting Braclet is continuing to spread its disease Xue Yan, which is presumably his work.